A Second Chance
by gwendy
Summary: Being a single mother to a troublemaking toddler isn't easy for Jun. What's more frustrating, is when Jin begins to ask her questions about his father. Could Jun bear the burdens of parenthood alone? Or the pain of longing for Kazuya?
1. Delinquent

"A Second Chance" 

**Author's notes:** This story is a sort of sequel to "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil", other than "As Evil Lay in the Arms of Purity" and "Obsession Possession" and can be considered a sort of prequel to "Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections, "The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2" and "The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" so I suggest you read those fics since it may have something to do with this. This fiction is from Jun Kazama's point of view. Some characters, situation and information may be fan-made. Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima, and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 1: Delinquent**

A loud rapping reverberated through my small cottage in the remote forests of Yakushima followed by the wailing and angry screams of an all too familiar childish voice. I put down my needlework and shut my eyes tight, hoping it was just the wind or that it was simply my imagination. But the screams continued.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"Shush, young man! You're already in big trouble as it is!"

"I'll bite you again! I swear I will!"

I rushed towards the den and quickly opened the sliding door. Now, for the last few years, I've become used to the constant sight at my doorstep but this time, I felt like my jaw had hit the floor. Standing on the porch, a red-faced Mr. Hikimori, was holding an even more red-faced little boy by the ear. Thick ropes wound their way tightly around the boy's small body but though he looked practically like a prisoner, his eyes, so much like his father's, still held that fiery defiance.

"J-Jin!" I regained my composure and pulled him towards me. "What did you do this time!"

"I'll tell you what he did!" Mr. Hikimori, one of Jin's nursery school teachers, interrupted, showing me a reddish mark on his arm. "Your son just bit me! Before that, he punched two of the students! He wouldn't stop and so we had to tie him up!"

"Jin, is this true!" I asked sternly, cupping his face to make him look at me but he simply shifted his eyes away.

"I suggest you implement a harder method of discipline on your son, Ms. Kazama," Mr. Hikimori handed me a piece of paper. "The other parents are complaining of his behavior so we had no choice but to suspend him...again."

I pressed my lips together and took the suspension papers: the second I've received this month. Mr. Hikimori pivoted sharply and hurried down the dirt path. When he disappeared between the trees, I opened the paper: a three day suspension.

"Kami..." I shook my head and threw the paper on a nearby table. I led my four-and-a-half year old son in, quickly untying the ropes that were beginning to chafe his skin.

"My God, Jin!" I reprimanded. "Why did you go and do that!"

"They started it!" Jin declared his usual excuse.

"That's not the point, Jin. The point is you punched two little boys."

"They weren't little, Mama. They were big!" he spread his arms wide emphatically. "They were already six and seven!"

"Six and..." I almost choked. "Jin, you know I don't like it when you lie."

"I'm not lying, Mama," he shook his head. "You remember Kutaro and Mito?"

"Them again?" I sighed. "They're Mrs. Takano's kids."

"Them," Jin walked past me and spun around, doing some signature Kazama moves. "I gave them a left, and a right, and a kick here and--"

"Jin, I didn't teach you the Kazama-ryu to bully the weak."

"They were the bullies," Jin argued, his face screwed up in the same annoyance as his father's that I had to look away. "I was just playing when they called me something bad."

"Something bad?"

"They called me a bas...tard. Yeah, a bastard," he nodded in confirmation. "I don't know what it means but it sounded bad. So, I got angry and punched them. Even Mrs. Takano called me a bastard child. Mama, what's a bastard?"

I felt a knife pierce through my heart. Tears burned behind my lids but I dared not allow them to fall. Instead, I pulled Jin to a tight embrace.

"Jin, just promise me you won't do that again," I whispered in a shaky voice.

"I don't want to promise, Mama," Jin retorted softly. "You said we should always keep our promises. I don't want to promise because I'm not sure if I can keep it."

Another knife drove unmercifully through my heart, though this time, for a different reason. I held my son in arm's length and ran my fingers over his flaring black strands. Such wisdom for such a young age...all because of the vicious and judgmental people around us.

"Mama?"

"It's still early," I pretended to look out the window in surprise. "There's still time for your first punishment."

"Punishment?"

"Berries," I smiled and handed him a bucket. "Pick up some berries but don't wander off too far. Fill this bucket to the brim and come back by sundown."

"Mama..." Jin started to complain but I pushed him along.

"Surely you don't expect me to make things light for you in the next three days," I chided. "Off with you. And remember: don't go too far and come back by sundown. Don't go by the cliff or the lake, alright?"

"Alright," he rolled his eyes and made his way outside the cottage. When the sliding door drew to a close, the first tear finally made its way down my cheek.

**Chapter 2**


	2. Promises in the Wind

"A Second Chance" 

**Author's notes:** This story is a sort of sequel to "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil", other than "As Evil Lay in the Arms of Purity" and "Obsession Possession" and can be considered a sort of prequel to "Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections, "The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2" and "The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" so I suggest you read those fics since it may have something to do with this. This fiction is from Jun Kazama's point of view. Some characters, situation and information may be fan-made. Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima, and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 2: Promises in the Wind**

The wind beckoned me further into the woods as I slowly made my way to my destination. The breeze became stronger when I broke through the trees. The cliff came into view. With careful steps, I walked to the edge and watched the sun begin its descent down the mountains.

I clutched my kimono to my chest, closing my eyes to the memories that flashed through my mind. It was here, that Kazuya and I pledged our eternal love for each other, albeit forbidden. It was here that the fruit of our illicit affair was conceived. It was here that he promised to be bound to me, and I to him. And it was here...that I promised to wait for him; forever wait for him.

"I want to hold on to that, Kazuya," I whispered. "And I will...but how about you?"

The wind started to howl, my emotions suddenly surging forth along its strong wake. The tears began to blind my eyes as did the raven strands that whipped around my face.

"You promised to always be with me!" I cried. "We swore to an oath! I can't go on with it alone! Please! Please come back!"

My knees buckled and gave away, the wind still rushing around my slouched form. I couldn't stop shivering from the cold and my uncontrollable sobs. With trembling fingers, I held Kazuya's locket, which hung around my neck in a gold chain, and stared at the picture of him and his mother.

Five years had passed since Kazuya and I started our love affair in these very mountains, free from the prying and scrutinizing eyes of the world. Months later, it was shattered when my grandmother branded it forbidden: he, a devil, and I, an angel. But still, we broke free from those invisible chains that bound us and succumbed to the greatest passion of our lives: a love that lived on through son.

Now, Kazuya still had not returned. He had promised to come back, but for several months after his departure, I had dreams...horrible nightmares of his death. As the years passed, I grew more and more afraid that it may have come true. But I didn't want to accept it. I'll never accept it!

The loud rustling noises from a nearby bush distracted me from my melancholia. I whipped around. The bushes were still moving.

"Jin?" I called and quickly wiped my tears away. Another rustle. My blood suddenly ran cold.

"Jin? Is that you?" I reached out for the greenery and almost screamed when a rabbit suddenly lunged towards my feet. Sharply letting out a trapped breath, I closed my eyes and tried to calm my nerves. I looked beyond the cliff again. It was sundown. Jin would be home by now.

I hurriedly made my way back to the cottage. I didn't want to make Jin worry with my absence. When I got to the cottage grounds, I found Jin, sitting on the porch, a wide smile on his cherub-like face. Beside him was not one, but three buckets full of berries.

"Look how many, Mama!" he waved his arms proudly. "Is it okay if I don't have any more punishments?"

"Jin...where did you get these?" I stared disbelievingly at the buckets and then gasped when I saw a bandage on his ankle. "Wha...Jin! What happened? How did you get hurt!"

"I couldn't find enough berries around the cottage grounds, Mama," Jin pouted. "I...I wandered off."

"Jin. Didn't I tell you not to do that?"

"Yes, but I didn't get far," he explained. "I tripped and fell and wounded my feet. I didn't cry."

"That's no excuse," I pointed out as sternly as I could muster. I was already swelling with relief and pride as it is.

"I know. But a man came and helped me," he said with a wide grin. "He patched my feet. He even helped me gather berries by the lake. That's were lots of berries are."

"A man?" my eyes widened. "Jin! What did I tell you about talking to strangers!"

"He wasn't a stranger, Mama. He said he knew you once. He even talked about you and he was very nice. He even does some karate! He showed me," Jin stood up and did some moves. I felt the blood drain further away from my face. I gripped my son's shoulders, forcing him to look at me.

"Who taught you that?" I whispered, almost in a hiss.

"A man..." he trailed off.

"What man?"

"There's a man standing over there, Mama," he pointed. I turned to look and gasped.

"O...Oni-chan!"

The man...my brother, smiled softly, his once rich dark hair almost overrun by strands of shiny gray. He stepped further into the cottage grounds, a large sack slung on his shoulder.

"Konichiwa, Jun-chan..."

**Chapter 3**


	3. Reunion

"A Second Chance" 

**Author's notes:** This story is a sort of sequel to "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil", other than "As Evil Lay in the Arms of Purity" and "Obsession Possession" and can be considered a sort of prequel to "Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections, "The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2" and "The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" so I suggest you read those fics since it may have something to do with this. This fiction is from Jun Kazama's point of view. Some characters, situation and information may be fan-made. Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima, and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

"How's the tea, Oni-chan?" I asked, a little nervously as I handed my older brother a slice of cake.

"Very good. Very relaxing," he smiled shakily. "You were always the best cook, Jun-chan. Mmm...this cake is divine."

"Arigato," my eyes fell back on Jin, who was still squealing and jumping over the gifts his uncle had brought him. I sighed. I really wasn't comfortable in my brother's presence. Not since five years ago.

"There's a lot of toys, Mama!" Jin declared, showing me a robot which was over half his size. "It's so big! My friends will be so jealous!"

"Jin, thank your uncle and take your new toys back to the room," I ordered softly. Jin nodded, rushed towards my brother, and to my surprise, gave him a big hug.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Oji-chan!" he thanked and gathered his toys, excitedly taking them to our room. When I heard the door slide to a close, I turned to my brother again. There were tears trapped in his eyes.

"His such a precious child..." he mumbled. "You're very lucky, Jun-chan."

"I am..." I nodded. We stared at each other for the longest time. Though things hadn't gone smoothly between us for quite a while, I still saw him as he is: the man who raised me after our parents' deaths; my dear older brother; my guardian.

However, I'm not going to lie and say I've forgotten the hurt he gave me all those years ago. Back when I was pregnant with Jin, my grandmother, Kaoru, had taken the news lightly, a truce forming between us. So, I really was expecting my older brother, to accept the situation more than anyone. But I never expected him to be so harsh, practically pushing me out the dojo and yelling out to the world how much I had dishonored the Kazama name.

"Jun-chan...there's no point in stalling," my brother shook his head. "I came here to...to apologize to you. I feel so miserable. I...I threw you out and disowned you the minute you told me you were with child. And now...I can't understand how you could still welcome me into your home without hesitation."

I felt my heart melt. I reached out for his wrinkled hand and gripped it tightly.

"Oni-chan...I could never hate you," I smiled, the tears emerging from my lids. "You're my family. I understand why you did what you did. It was a disgrace, I admit. But...I loved him. I loved my son's father. And I have no regrets whatsoever. He gave me such a beautiful, wonderful child."

"Where is he now?" my brother asked, his eyes on his half-empty tea cup.

"I don't know..." I confessed. "But there's been no one else for me since him."

"Then...you did love him as you claimed."

"I still love him."

Another moment of silence. Finally, both of us sprang up from where we sat and embraced one another. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks. It had been such a long time since I last hugged him.

"Oh, Jun. I'm so sorry. So sorry," Oni-chan sobbed. "I've been a terrible brother to have done that to you. You must really hate me."

"Never, Oni-chan. I forgave you a long time ago," I pulled back and gave him a reassuring smile. Then, I let out a hearty laugh. "You look so much like Otousan with that mustache!"

"And you're just as beautiful as Okaasan," he laughed himself.

"What's so funny?" Jin cried, bounding out of the room.

"Come, Jin," I gestured for him to come closer. "Oji-chan has many stories to tell."

"Will he stay here?" Jin looked up at my brother expectantly. My brother laughed and carried his nephew in his arms.

"I guess I could stay one night."

"Only one night?" Jin and I said at the same time, making Oni-chan laugh.

"Like mother, like son," he quipped. "Sorry, Jun. But I really can't stay long. I'll just give you my number."

**Chapter 4**


	4. Mysterious

"A Second Chance" 

**Author's notes:** This story is a sort of sequel to "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil", other than "As Evil Lay in the Arms of Purity" and "Obsession Possession" and can be considered a sort of prequel to "Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections, "The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2" and "The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" so I suggest you read those fics since it may have something to do with this. This fiction is from Jun Kazama's point of view. Some characters, situation and information may be fan-made. Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima, and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 4: Mysterious**

"Jun-chan, are you sure you can't come live with us in Osaka?" my brother asked, for the fifth time, it seemed. It was nearing ten in the morning and the bus would be coming by any minute. "Almost all the Kazamas are there, now. You're one of the few left here in Yakushima."

"If I left, there'd be even fewer," I smiled. "But seriously, Oni-chan. I...I really can't leave. It would be best for Jin and me. He'll be safe here."

My brother nodded in understanding. I had told him of mine and Jin's situation last night: how Jin might be suitable prey to the dark forces that surrounded the world. I needn't explain much, since Grandmother Kaoru had told him bits and pieces of who and what I truly am a long time ago.

"You'll come back, won't you, Oji-chan?" Jin tugged on his uncle's sleeve, his angelic eyes almost pleading. "Will you, Oji-chan?"

"I'll try, Jin," Oni-chan ruffled his nephew's hair with his hand. "I'll call you both as often as I can," he started to walk away.

"Oni-chan!" I stopped him just in time, holding him by his shoulder. "I forgot to thank you for helping Jin gather the berries yesterday."

"Berries?" Oni-chan raised an eyebrow. "But...I didn't help him."

"Huh?" both my brows rose to my forehead. "Then...who..."

A loud horn suddenly reverberated through the trees, causing the birds to flee.

"That'll be the bus," my brother noted. "I have to go, Jun-chan. I'll call you when I get home."

I crossed my arms across my chest and watched my brother hurry down the dirt path and disappear through the trees. A flutter of confusion and panic stirred in me. I looked down at Jin, who clung sadly at the side of my kimono. I knelt down beside him and gently cupped his face.

"He'll be back, Jin," I assured. "He'll be back."

"Yeah...I know."

"Jin, remember the man who helped you gather the berries yesterday?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Was it Oji-chan?"

"No, Mama. It was another man. He was nice too, like Oji-chan."

I stared into my son's eyes, my whole body going numb. Some one else had helped him yesterday; someone, that if my memory serves me right, taught him a little bit of that style of karate...the Mishima style.

"Mama? Mama! What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing Jin. I just...can you tell me what that man looked like?"

"He was big and he wore glasses and he had a scar across his face," he slashed one small finger from the side of his right cheek to just below his left eye.

"Oh..." my shoulders slumped with disappointment. Kazuya didn't have a scar across his face. Plus, he never wore glasses.

"Mama?"

"Let's go back inside the house, Jin."

**Chapter 5**


	5. Night Visitor

"A Second Chance" 

**Author's notes:** This story is a sort of sequel to "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil", other than "As Evil Lay in the Arms of Purity" and "Obsession Possession" and can be considered a sort of prequel to "Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections, "The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2" and "The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" so I suggest you read those fics since it may have something to do with this. This fiction is from Jun Kazama's point of view. Some characters, situation and information may be fan-made. Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima, and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 5: Night Visitor**

"Go to sleep now, Jin," I bent my head down and gave my little boy a good night kiss. When I started to stand, he pulled on my sleeve.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Jin? What is it?"

"Why don't I have a papa?"

My breath caught in my throat. This was the first time he had asked me that question. Of course, I had anticipated this moment but never this soon.

"All my friends have papas," Jin continued when I didn't speak. "Their papas play with them and pick them up from school. Can Oji-chan be my papa?"

"Oji-chan can't be your papa. He's your uncle," I tried to keep a straight face. "And you already have a papa, remember?"

"Yes, but my papa's not here," Jin's voice started to grow shrill. "Where is he, anyway? You told me he'd come back some day."

"And he will, Jin. He will," I hugged him tightly to prevent him from seeing the tears that coursed down my cheeks. I wanted to assure him but it seemed like I was simply assuring myself.

"He's probably dead," Jin suddenly declared that I had to pull back as if I had just been slapped. I quickly wiped my tears away and stared at him disbelievingly.

"Don't say that! Don't you ever say that, Jin!" I scolded, my voice harsher than I intended but Jin had inherited his father's brashness.

"You told me you love him and he loves you," he started. "If he does love you, then he should have come back by now. So, he's probably dead. My friends told me that."

"Then they're not your friends," I snapped, making him look up at me. How horrible the people from the outside world could be! I sighed and tucked him back on his futon.

"I'm sorry, Jin. I'm just so tired. Just go to sleep, alright? Good night," I stood up and laid on my own futon.

"Good night, Mama. I love you."

"I love you too, Jin," I sniffled and buried my tear-streaked face under the covers.

* * *

Something soft ran gently across my cheek followed by the chill of an invasive breeze. I fluttered my eyes open and painstakingly sat up from bed. I looked up the clock and gasped. It was still two in the morning.

I turned to Jin. He was sleeping very soundly, his little chest heaving with his every breath. I smiled. He's just so precious. I faced forward again and noticed something strange. The sliding door was slightly ajar. Hadn't I closed that before I went to bed?

Then, I heard it: the distinct pounding of footsteps in the hallway. I quickly rose to my feet and exited the room, just in time to see a silhouette, making its way out the cottage. My heart pounded in my chest. There was something eerily familiar about that form.

I ran out the house and followed the fleeing figure into the trees. It was fast but I still managed to keep up with it; though the length of my kimono was more than just a bother.

"Wait!" I called but it still wouldn't stop. I thought it was rather confused by the dark surroundings. Fortunately for me, I knew my way around the forest. If it keeps up with its direction, we would soon be in a clearing, where the full moon's light will surely unmask its identity.

"Go away!" it growled, in an obviously disguised voice. Still, this man's voice made my heart lurch to my throat. I quickened my strides. We were closing in on the clearing. The man broke through the trees first.

"Please, stop! Stop!" I yelled and entered the clearing. I stopped to catch my breath, only to have it locked in my lungs. I was right about the moonlight in the clearing. It was bright and it illuminated everything...most especially the man, standing in front of me. I gaped at him, blinking several times to make sure I wasn't just hallucinating. I wasn't. He was still standing there.

"K...Kazuya!"

"Hello...Jun..."

**Chapter 6**


	6. Unveiling

"A Second Chance" 

**Author's notes:** This story is a sort of sequel to "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil", other than "As Evil Lay in the Arms of Purity" and "Obsession Possession" and can be considered a sort of prequel to "Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections, "The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2" and "The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" so I suggest you read those fics since it may have something to do with this. This fiction is from Jun Kazama's point of view. Some characters, situation and information may be fan-made. Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima, and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 6: Unveiling**

"Kazuya..." I gingerly took a step forward, my eyes as wide as saucers. A gentle breeze swept through the trees, the rustle of leaves shattering the silence that stretched between me and the man who was my lover. The wind played with strands of our dark hair, the bluish-white light from the moon bringing a luminescent look to my already pale skin.

"You've grown even more beautiful than I had ever thought possible," Kazuya commented, a soft smile on his full, sensuous lips. Though it was nighttime, he wore a pair of dark sunglasses, obscuring the eyes that I had wanted to look upon forever. His ebony strands still flared to the back of his head, and across his face, was a diagonal scar.

"It was you..." I realized. "You helped Jin gather the berries. You bandaged his wound and taught him some of your moves."

"He's a fast learner, that boy," Kazuya smiled. "You've raised him well."

"He's your son," I blurted out. By the way he curled his lip up, I could tell he already knew.

"I know..." he confirmed, almost wistfully. "I've...I've seen you with him...watched from afar."

"How long have you been here?" I asked, still not moving away from where I stood.

"Since last week."

"Then...why didn't you show yourself?"

"I...can't..."

"Can't what?" I took a step forward but he backed off, which confused me. "Kazuya...what's wrong?"

"I can't be with you anymore," Kazuya revealed, his voice, barely audible.

"But why!" my voice started to crack. "You promised to return to me and--"

"And I've fulfilled that promise," he interjected. "I returned...but only to say goodbye."

"Kazuya...please..." I could feel the tears stinging my eyes but I tried my best to hold back. "I love you. There's been no one else for me since you. Are you telling me that you've found someone else?"

"No. Never," he shook his head vehemently. "I...I haven't found anyone since you either...and I don't think I ever will."

"Then, why can't we be together!" I stomped my foot, almost childishly. I wanted to throw myself at him and rain upon his face the warm kisses I had so long wanted to give but his hesitance glued me to my spot. "Kazuya...you and I crossed the line a long time ago. There's no turning back. You and I swore to an oath. I can't go on with that alone. And your son...Jin. He needs a father!"

"I'm not cut out to be a father," Kazuya noted. "I don't know how to be. You know what it was like for me growing up."

"That's all the more reason for you to be a good father! You already know what _not_ to do! And you helped Jin, didn't you? He told me nothing but good things about you!"

"That should be the way he remembers me," he turned away. "Sayonara, Jun. I'm glad I got to see you again...and our son. Take care of him well."

"NO!" I jumped forward and wrapped my arms around him. I could tell Kazuya was surprised by my impulsiveness. The first contact of our bodies after five long years ignited a yearning inside me. Wanton-like thoughts fleeted through my mind and though I was more than a little frightened of it, I clung on to him. I wasn't about to let him go. Not again.

Kazuya shuddered, his breathing, in short, fast puffs. I felt his hand over one of my own as I tightened my embrace.

"Jun...I'm sorry. I...I don't deserve you," he shook his head.

"You do, Kazuya," I cried out. "Just as I deserve you. I love you. I'll always love you. So please..."

"How could you love a man who has failed you?"

"Failed me?" I repeated. He turned around and pressed his palm softly on my cheek. For a while, that was all he did: touch and caress my face with his fingers, as if making sure I wasn't a dream.

"I was hoping to save myself the trouble of showing you..." Kazuya sighed. "But I guess I have no choice."

I stepped away and watched him slowly take off his shades. When he finally opened his eyes, I gasped.

**Chapter 7**


	7. Final Dream

"A Second Chance" 

**Author's notes:** This story is a sort of sequel to "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil", other than "As Evil Lay in the Arms of Purity" and "Obsession Possession" and can be considered a sort of prequel to "Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections, "The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2" and "The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" so I suggest you read those fics since it may have something to do with this. This fiction is from Jun Kazama's point of view. Some characters, situation and information may be fan-made. Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima, and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 7: Final Dream**

"Devil...!" I gaped at Kazuya's left eye. It was blazing a fiery red: an evil fiery red.

"Yes, Devil..." Kazuya nodded regretfully.

"You allowed him to take over you!"

"I had no choice," he explained. "I was losing the battle with my father. He tempted me. He told me that if I was to die, I would never see you again. So...I accepted him; accepted him though it took you a long time to exorcise him from me.

"But I shouldn't have allowed him. Even with his wretched power on my side, I still lost and I died...or rather, almost died."

"Died?" I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "So...all those nightmares? Those dark premonitions of your death? They were all real?"

"You dreamt about me?"

"Not a single night passed without you in my dreams," I revealed. "I was tortured with the thought of losing you forever. How did you survive?"

"A group of geneticists took me in," he had a strange smirk on his face. "Ironically, they belong to one of the greatest rivals of my father's company: the G Corporation. They revived me and they helped me control the devil in my blood...the so called Devil Gene. If not for them, I may not be able to talk to you as normally now."

"So...they know you're here?"

"No," he shook his head and smiled, almost cynically. "Let's just say I played hooky."

I had to laugh. But that didn't stop the tears from running down my cheeks. Kazuya saw it and his smile instantly faded. With his thumb, he gently wiped my cheeks dry.

"Goodbye, Jun..." his lips fell on my forehead. That simple kiss sent shivers up and down my spine. It was the first intimate contact we've had in five years. And I craved for more.

I held on Kazuya's arm tighter as his lips made their way down to my eyelids, my cheeks, my nose, before hovering hesitantly over my mouth. I let out a shaky breath, anticipating...waiting in agony for the kiss that I had been yearning for.

Unable to wait any longer, I impulsively moved my head first, planting my lips firmly on Kazuya's. He was clearly surprised but he soon began answering my kisses, the passion in it growing more and more intense. His tongue traced the lines of my lips before plunging in between them, my own tongue slithering against his. It was so deep a kiss that my legs began to weaken.

When he finally wrapped his arms around me, I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my eyes. I couldn't believe I was actually here: in the warmth of Kazuya's strong arms; a lifelong fantasy coming to life.

"Oh, Kazuya...Kazuya..."

"Jun..."

Slowly, we sank down to the soft earth, our lips constantly meeting, consuming and soothing our pent up hunger for intimacy. Another cold breeze bore down upon us, heightening our need for warmth.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this..." Kazuya mumbled, his hands fumbling with the knot on my kimono.

"Kazuya...tell me this isn't a dream..."

"It's not..." he reached for my hand and pressed it against his pounding heart, "Or else you wouldn't be able to feel this..."

I smiled up at him and began to expertly unbutton his shirt but he held my hand and began planting soft kisses on my palm.

"Jun..." he leaned down and whispered, "I don't want to force you. So if you want to stop..."

"No, Kazuya," I shook my head vehemently, my arms flying to the back of his neck. "I don't want to stop. Please...make love to me now..."

Both his dark and red eye glimmered with delight. Devil or not, enemies or lovers, I really didn't care. This was Kazuya: the man I love and the father of my child. It was only he who could quench the thirst brought upon by our parting. Only he can make me feel whole.

Kazuya sat up and began ridding himself of his clothes before doing the same to me. All the while, we held on to each other's gaze and with the first contact of our skin, the burning flames of desire coursed through our bodies, devouring us whole until we were left with nothing but the need to be one.

"Oh, Jun...Jun..."

"K-Kami...Kazuyaa..a..." I held on tightly to him, savoring his caressing hands and his wild, hungry kisses. His face sank further down my neck until he nudged at my breasts, inhaling the scent of me. I wailed loudly when he clamped his moist lips around my tip, gathering it gently into his mouth while his free hand caressed the other.

Even in my chaotic state of mind, I could still recall the night Kazuya and I first made love all those years ago. I had been deathly terrified then, and yet, curiously delighted with all the sensations he gave me. Now, everything was different. I wasn't as naive or as inexperienced. Kazuya had taught me well and that knowledge, I used only for him and no one else.

My hands roamed over the contours of his hot, masculine body, squeezing softly and lovingly along the way. I touched every single one of his scars before my palm settled over the massive scar on his chest. It was almost scorching hot...and his heart was pounding as fast as mine.

I slid myself against him, enjoying the feel of his eagerness against my own. As always, there was a voice in my head that kept warning me and branding me a wanton but I paid no heed. I wasn't a wanton. I didn't give myself to any other man but Kazuya. I've waited for far too long and I wasn't going to let anything stop us.

With his knees, Kazuya parted my legs and poised himself for the consummation of our wondrous deed. He shook his head softly and gazed at me, his eyes shimmering...with tears? I couldn't be sure. I was too intoxicated...to immersed in this pleasurable delirium that I prayed would last forever.

"Jun...I can't begin to tell you how much I want you," he said through clenched teeth. "But...are you really sure?"

"How could you ask that at a time like this?" I whispered breathlessly. "I don't care that you've allowed the spirit to take hold of you. That's not going to change the fact that you're still the same man I love. Please...take me now..."

With a slight nod, Kazuya captured my lips with his and charged. The feel of him, pulsing inside of me, after five long years was nothing short of miraculous. I couldn't help but cry out when he charged forward again and again. We began moving vigorously against each other, with me meeting his every thrust with my bucking hips.

Our unstoppable moans of elation reverberated through the night, our gratification numbing us to the stinging cold of the wind. I felt nothing but the tenderness of mine and Kazuya's lovemaking as our movements grew more frenzied. We clung on to each other, desperate to hold on to our moments.

"Ka...zuya..."

"Ju...un..."

I didn't know nor cared for the time that sailed past but by the time my first shudders came, the once inky skies had taken on a dark, indigo color. I could see by Kazuya's tightly closed eyes that he was trying to hold back, trying his best to prolong the ecstasy that had eluded us for far too long. But everything, no matter how good, must come to an end.

Kazuya and I surrendered to our climax, simultaneously getting a taste of heaven before falling back into each other's arms. We both paused, our arms clasped around each other, our heavy breathing and beating hearts in unison. Kazuya moved his face over mine and kissed me ardently, whispering my name almost incoherently, but lovingly.

We made love again. How many times? I had no inkling. I threw all my worries away and discarded them like my clothes that lay beside us on the leaf-covered earth. I surrendered myself to the mine and Kazuya's overpowering passionate love and when he finally lifted himself away, I felt like my heart would burst and I would simply die in Kazuya's arms. It seemed like a fitting place to die...with the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

Fatigue quickly swept over me, lulling my exhausted body to sleep. I felt Kazuya's soft kisses over my face but lethargic as I was, I still heard his last words:

"Sleep now, my angel...uchi no tenshi..."

"My guardian angel...Uchi no shugotenshi..."

"Aishtemasu, Jun..."

**Chapter 8**


	8. Awaken

"A Second Chance" 

**Author's notes:** This story is a sort of sequel to "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil", other than "As Evil Lay in the Arms of Purity" and "Obsession Possession" and can be considered a sort of prequel to "Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections, "The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2" and "The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" so I suggest you read those fics since it may have something to do with this. This fiction is from Jun Kazama's point of view. Some characters, situation and information may be fan-made. Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima, and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 8: Awaken**

"Mama..."

"Mama..."

"Mama!"

I pretended to be asleep but the little hands continued to shake my shoulder vigorously.

"Mama! Mama! Please don't die!"

"Huh!" I bolted up and grinded the sleep from my eyes before focusing my gaze on my son. Jin was kneeling beside my futon, with tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Jin! What's wrong!" I quickly pulled him to me and stroked his hair.

"Y-You slept for so long I thought you died and went to heaven," he cried, burying his head in my lap. I was dumbstruck...and confused. It was then that I realized I was in our room, in my pure white kimono, the way I had been last night.

"Kazuya..." I mumbled, my eyes suddenly clouding with tears. His warm kisses...his stimulating caresses...those sweet, exquisite moments in his arms...it was a dream. It had all been a dream.

"I'm sorry, Mama," Jin looked up at me apologetically. "I made you cry also."

"I'm alright Jin," I smiled encouragingly and wiped his tears away as well as my own. "Mama's just very tired. I'll need to rest for a while."

"Are you sick, Mama?"

"I guess in some ways, I am," I muttered sadly but when I saw Jin's look of confusion, I smiled at him again. "You can play outside for a little while. There's some left-over sandwiches in the fridge if you're hungry."

"Okay," he stood up and bounded out the door, literally skipping with relief that I had to laugh. Then, as if a light had been switched off, I went back to my dark thoughts.

I lay back on the futon and stared at the wooden ceiling. My mind was in so much turmoil. Kazuya and mine's long overdue lovemaking was nothing but a dream and yet it had felt so real that I could still vividly recall every single detail. Dreams aren't like that, are they? Dreams are like fragile bubbles that burst when you try to remember too hard.

Then, I realized it: the cold, hard, truth. It was indeed a dream. Kazuya had told me he loved me. Very much. Not even in his last letter did he ever speak those words. Never. That would be so unlike him...though he had called me his angel many times before.

I drew in a shaky breath and held back the tears. Even though it had all been in my mind, I replayed those supposed hours of love again and again until I drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

**Chapter 9**


	9. Different

"A Second Chance" 

**Author's notes:** This story is a sort of sequel to "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil", other than "As Evil Lay in the Arms of Purity" and "Obsession Possession" and can be considered a sort of prequel to "Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections, "The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2" and "The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" so I suggest you read those fics since it may have something to do with this. This fiction is from Jun Kazama's point of view. Some characters, situation and information may be fan-made. Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima, and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 9: Different**

Time flew by like the cranes that soared through the morning skies. It had been around four weeks since Jin was suspended from his school. I know because I actually counted the dates after he went back. Usually, it'd take around two weeks, sometimes even a week, before Mr. Hikimori sends him home. One more suspension might signal Jin's expulsion and I didn't want that to happen.

As for my dream with Kazuya, it never happened again...though I wished and prayed with all my might it would. Only in dreams will I be able to see and feel him once more and yet I was deprived of this simple joy. I decided to just forget about it and go on with my life but it repeatedly came to haunt me in little ways.

I ate my curry noodles in silence, my eyes constantly fleeting to the wall clock. There was still a good fifteen minutes until the end of Jin's afternoon classes. I turned to my bowl again, my eyes widening with surprise when I found it empty. Boy, that went fast.

I set the bowl aside with the other three empty ones on the tray and rose to make a sandwich. I had been so nervous with Jin's situation that I've actually began to binge on food. I guess my anxiety also wore down my body so much that I tend to oversleep at times. Suffice to say, I gained a few, but it didn't threaten my figure. I could even say that my new curves caused many other men from the village and the school to turn my way even more, but I paid them no attention. Kazuya will be the only man for me...now and forever...even if it's only in my dreams.

I heard a funny bleep of a car horn and turned to the window. I immediately recognized the Volkswagen to be that of Mr. Hikimori. I felt myself grow numb.

"Not again," I shook my head and stomped towards the door. I put my hand over the handle and hesitated. What would I find on my doorstep this time? A child tied with ropes? Probably not. That's already happened. Maybe a child wrapped in chains...

_"Stop being so silly, Jun,"_ I reprimanded myself. I have to find out one way or another. I tightened my grip on the handle and slid the door open. By that time, I was prepared for anything...and I really thought I was, but my jaw seemed to have unhinged itself when I saw my son.

"Look, Mama!" Jin pointed to three school ribbons pinned on his shirt. "They gave me prizes! And they're all in blue and gold!"

"Huh! What? Why?"

"Hello, Ms. Kazama," Mr. Hikimori bowed and held out his hand. I quickly shook it. "I decided to take Jin home in order to congratulate you myself."

"Congratulate me?" I repeated. I wasn't sure I heard him right.

"For a wonderful job you did on your son," he announced, reaching down to pat Jin's head. "He's become the school's big little man. He has been helping everyone out: teachers, other parents and his schoolmates. He helps clean the school and does errands without hesitation. He doesn't get in to fights anymore and in fact, tries to stop them from happening. Whatever did you do to create such wonderful changes in him?"

"I...I..." I looked from Mr. Hikimori, to Jin, and vice versa. I really didn't know what to say.

"Well, anyway, whatever you did, keep it up," Mr. Hikimori bowed again and excused himself. I watched him walk to his car, give a short wave before driving away from the cottage grounds.

"Uhmm...get inside, Jin," I ushered my son back in the house. I was still so shocked that I moved stiffly. Only when I had closed the door did I regain my composure.

"Alright, Jin. Tell me the truth," I crossed my arms under my full bosom. "What's this all about?"

"What's what, Mama?" he asked innocently.

"I know you have something up your sleeve," I raised an eyebrow, a smile threatening to quiver on my lips. "Why this sudden change of heart?"

"I wanted to be good for you, Mama," Jin grinned like a Cheshire cat. "That man told me how special you are and how lucky I am to have you for a mama. He told me I should always be good to you and to do that, I must always be good to other people also."

His voice had the note of something that was committed to memory but that wasn't the reason I went mute again. I knelt in front of him and cupped his face in my palms.

"Jin...what are you talking about? Who told you those things?"

"That man," he answered as if it were the most obvious of things. "Remember, Mama? The man who picked berries with me? You know. With the scar across his face and dark glasses? Oh, I forgot to tell you," he started giggling incessantly. "He has the same hair as me: big and spiky. But he doesn't have bangs."

I felt the blood drain further away from my face. Why was I suddenly so nauseous?

"You don't look very good, Mama," Jin noticed, a worried frown on his face. "Are you sick?"

"Oh..." I quickly stood up but the whole room began to spin. "I...I need to go to the bath---HUMPH!"

* * *

I couldn't recall much of my flight to the bathroom. The next thing I knew, was that I was hunched over the sink, throwing up everything I ate that afternoon. I let the water run for a while to rinse the porcelain clean before painstakingly making my way back to the bedroom, with Jin on my side.

"Lie down and rest Mama," he said shakily, pulling the covers up to my neck. "I'll call Oba-chan on the phone, okay?"

When I heard him close the door, I opened my eyes. I felt a little better, but my heart started beating alarmingly fast. Something that had confused me these past few weeks came to my mind again: I was late.

I felt like a ton of bricks had landed on me. I had been so preoccupied with Jin that I didn't realize that all my excessive eating, my quick exhaustion...and now nausea, were the same symptoms I underwent when I got pregnant with Jin.

I was pregnant. For the second time, I was pregnant with Kazuya's child. Kazuya and I will have a second child.

I instantly began to cry, not because I was terrified or sad, but because I was overwhelmed with joy. It wasn't a dream! Kazuya and I _had_ made love! And he had told me that he loved me! I didn't think I could be any happier than when I melted in his arms, but now, I felt like I would simply burst with wonder and delight. Kazuya and I would have another baby! He had once again, left me with something made of his own flesh and blood...another symbol of our undying love.

"Mama? I called Oba-chan and she said she was coming," Jin knelt beside me and touched my forehead. "You're a tiny bit warm and you're face is all red. Do you have a fever? Does it hurt? Is that why you're crying?"

"No, Jin," I smiled widely and sat up, my dizziness quickly leaving me. "I'm just so happy you've become a very good little boy. Go on. Wait for Oba-chan by the porch. I'll be alright."

**Chapter 10**


	10. Change of Plans

"A Second Chance" 

**Author's notes:** This story is a sort of sequel to "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil", other than "As Evil Lay in the Arms of Purity" and "Obsession Possession" and can be considered a sort of prequel to "Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections, "The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2" and "The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" so I suggest you read those fics since it may have something to do with this. This fiction is from Jun Kazama's point of view. Some characters, situation and information may be fan-made. Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima, and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 10: Change of Plans**

It took about two more hours for my grandmother to come to the cottage. She had my uncle, Tetsuma, bring her over in his car. Since they lived quite far off, their being late was understandable.

The minute Grandmother Kaoru saw me, she tucked her lips in and told Uncle Tetsuma that she would be staying with me for the night.

"Are you sure, Mother?" Uncle Tetsuma had asked. "Jun-chan looks fine to me."

"You men know nothing," Grandmother Kaoru had muttered. "Off with you now. I'll call you when I need you."

After my uncle left, grandmother still won't talk to me, nor did she ask me what was on my mind. It wasn't surprising. My grandmother had eyes like a hawk and her age had given her enough wisdom to see through the hidden. I was sure she knew, but I couldn't talk about it with Jin awake.

Finally, at a quarter past eight, I was able to tuck Jin in to bed. I quickly returned to the living room and the minute I sat down, Grandmother held my hands in hers.

"You're with child..." she whispered shakily, her eyes, wide.

"Oh, Grandmother!" I broke out into a wide smile and reached out to hug her. "Isn't it wonderful! He came to me! Kazuya returned to me and we're going to have another baby! It's so wonderful! I..."

I felt my grandmother stiffen. I instantly recoiled back to where I sat.

"Grandmother? Aren't you happy for me?"

"I am happy for you, dear. Really I am..." she bent her head down. "But..."

"But what? Grandmother? What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid you can't keep this child," Grandmother Kaoru blurted out.

"What!" I almost laughed but stopped when I saw that my grandmother was serious. "Why! It's mine and Kazuya's child! I have the right...the obligation to keep it!"

"Yes, that you do," Grandmother agreed. "But things are not like they were before. I was truly afraid that this would happen."

"What do you mean? Why would you be afraid?"

Grandmother stood up, grunting while she did so. She was definitely starting to show her age as she shuffled back and forth in front of me, apparently thinking hard on what to say next. Then, she stopped in front of me, her face, somber.

"I told you once that that man was bound to you and you to him," she reminded. "This is now proven true with the conception of your next child...and that is what I had been dreading all this time. But, I guess, deep inside, I knew it was bound to happen."

"Afraid that Kazuya and I would have another baby!" I almost gasped. "But why!"

"Because once the child is born, there would three of you," Grandmother answered. "And with three celestial presences, it would be easier for the evil to trace your whereabouts.

"Let me tell you something, my dear," Grandmother sat down in front of me again before I could speak and held my hands in hers. "When I learned that you were pregnant with Jin five years ago, I didn't want you to keep him. I had wanted to have him adopted or raised by your brother in Osaka. But even then, I didn't think giving him to strangers was a good idea. And you were at odds with your brother so that wasn't a good option, either."

"W-why would you think that!" I asked breathlessly. "How could you think..."

"There is still evil lurking in the darkness of this planet," Grandmother continued, "That evil still resides in the man you love. Yes, Jun. I know about the akuma inside that man. It has not left him. But as I told you all those years ago, you have weakened it considerably by bearing his child. And now that you have another one coming..."

"Then, I have weakened it," I concluded. "There's nothing to be afraid of then."

"That is where you are wrong, my dear," Grandmother refuted. "It is weakened, because its powers are now divided amongst your children. Your children have part of the akuma in them and once they mature, the spirit inside Mishima, Kazuya will seek them out so as to take back the power it lost."

I sat back, digesting what my grandmother had just revealed with wide eyes. I wanted to speak out but my mind was so saturated with thoughts, I couldn't utter a word.

"Yes, Jun," Grandmother nodded, seemingly able to read through my confusion. "After a certain amount of time has passed, the Devil spirit will come after your children...more so now, if you keep the other child. It'll sense your presences easier...quicker. And it will try to turn your children into itself."

A moment of silence passed before I found my voice...albeit broken and weak. I couldn't stop the tears from forming behind my lids as I uttered the words I so dreaded.

"You mean...I must...give up my other child?"

"I'm sorry, my dear..." Grandmother shook her head, "But it's the only way to save both of them. They must not grow together: these offspring of darkness and light. If one of them is taken into the darkness, at least there will be one to continue the battle you started.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts now, Jun. I know, in the end, you'll make the right decision," Grandmother stood up and shuffled out of the room but I didn't look up. I didn't move. I didn't speak. I had grown numb with astonishment and a vast array of mixed emotions I couldn't control: anger, frustration, sadness, pain, turmoil...And to think I had been bursting with happiness mere moments before. Where was that feeling now? It seemed like a lifetime had passed since I felt it.

Only when I heard the sliding door to the guest room draw to a close did I finally bury my head in my hands and cry.

**Chapter 11**


	11. To Save is to Sacrifice

"A Second Chance" 

**Author's notes:** This story is a sort of sequel to "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil", other than "As Evil Lay in the Arms of Purity" and "Obsession Possession" and can be considered a sort of prequel to "Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections, "The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2" and "The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" so I suggest you read those fics since it may have something to do with this. This fiction is from Jun Kazama's point of view. Some characters, situation and information may be fan-made. Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima, and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 11: To Save is to Sacrifice**

"Mama! Mama! Look what I got for you!" Jin thrust a handful of colorful, wild flowers to me.

"Thank you, Jin. These are lovely," I smiled as I watched my son scurry off to my brother to skip stones with him on the lake's surface.

It was now spring. The flowers were all in bloom and the leaves of the Yakusugi trees never looked greener. The birds were chirping and the sun was bright. Through all this tranquil atmosphere, I still wallowed in the same melancholia I had been experiencing for quite a while.

I was in my fifth month. I was starting to show so I had to put on a thicker obi around my waist but even that wasn't enough. A few weeks more and my predicament would be painfully obvious.

At the time of my first pregnancy, I had been so nervous and wracked with grief over my loss of Kazuya that I didn't eat much but was fortunate enough to give birth to a healthy baby boy. My grandmother had delivered him but she wouldn't be delivering my next. Grandmother Kaoru would have to remain in Yakushima, where she could see to Jin's well-being.

Right now, I have a sinking feeling that I may have more difficulty giving birth to this baby. I had never gained as much weight but thankfully, it still hadn't ruined my figure. I was always careful with what I ate, but I tend to overeat at times.

I had recently overheard some gossip about me, which were quite similar to the ones back when I was pregnant with Jin. I've never really liked it. And that may be the reason why my brother and my grandmother had planned for me to give birth in Osaka, in one of our family dojos. They had tried convincing me for months but I hadn't relented up to now. What if Kazuya were to come back? How would he find me? How can I tell him about our new baby?

However, I knew that if I stayed any longer, I could be endangering both my children. Kazuya will have to find out some other way and Jin...will have to try and understand.

"Jun-chan?"

I turned around and gazed at my brother. His eyes told me it was time. With a deep sigh, I stepped back from the dock and followed him and Jin back to the cottage, where my luggage was waiting.

"How long will you be gone, Mama?" Jin asked, his little fingers holding on to me tightly. My brother had long since concocted the fabrication that I was sick and needed to be in a hospital in Osaka for a while. Jin threw a tantrum at first, but as the weeks went by, he began to understand. My brother was the driving force behind it.

"I'll only be gone around four months, Jin," I assured. "Meanwhile, don't make trouble for Oba-chan. Okay?"

"But why can't I go with you?" he whined. The way his pitch rose indicated his closeness to another tantrum. Quickly, I knelt down beside him and cupped his little face gently in my palms.

"Jin..." I sighed, "I have to do this. If I stay any longer...you could be in danger. Besides, you still have school to attend to."

"Is your illness really that contagious?" Jin pried some more. "You don't seem sick. You look very healthy, Mama."

"Looks can be deceiving," I stated in a flat tone, another half-truth coming into my mind. "My illness grows up, Jin. Once it grows up, it will be contagious. That's why I...I have to get it out of me before it does that."

"But why so long!" Jin stomped his foot angrily. "Why do you have to go to a big hospital! Why can't you just use your magic herbs like you did for my fever?"

"Jin, please," I pleaded. "You know I don't want to leave you. I would never want to leave you but I have no choice. I promise I'll be back. And I'll call you every night too."

"And during the day?"

"Yes. And during the day."

"Hmmm...alright..." Jin let out in such a weak, defeated voice, my heart just cried out for him. My brother quickly picked up the sadness in the air and tried to insert some joviality.

"Hey! How about a mother and son picture for the trip, eh?" Oni-chan took out his Polaroid camera. "Jun-chan, why don't you have Jin-chan in front of you?"

I did as I was told and mustered the same smile Jin was trying to hold. I knew why my brother had my son in front of me. All evidence of my pregnancy must be kept under the cover of secrecy.

**Chapter 12**


	12. Arrival

"A Second Chance" 

**Author's notes:** This story is a sort of sequel to "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil", other than "As Evil Lay in the Arms of Purity" and "Obsession Possession" and can be considered a sort of prequel to "Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections, "The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2" and "The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" so I suggest you read those fics since it may have something to do with this. This fiction is from Jun Kazama's point of view. Some characters, situation and information may be fan-made. Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima, and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 12: Arrival**

I woke up with a start, for a moment, forgetting where I was until the loud, thundering sound of the plane engine told me that I had arrived. I turned to the window. It was true. I was in Osaka.

I felt the pat of hand on mine and turned to look at my brother's wrinkled face, a smile of reassurance on his lips.

"Don't worry, Jun-chan," he crooned, seemingly for the tenth time. "Everything will turn out fine. You'll see."

"I hope so," I answered back without much enthusiasm. Minutes later, we began disembarking the plane, Oni-chan, carrying all of my luggage.

When I finally stepped out, the night wind was bitter and cold. Not a good sign, I thought...or maybe I was just apprehensive...paranoid. I couldn't help it. Even here, my melancholia wouldn't leave me. My brother said it was just the hormones, but I knew it was also something else.

Kazuya hadn't made an attempt to get in touch with me again. Not even a subtle one. What if that corporation he was working in (what was it again?) found out about that night? What would they do to him? Or...what had they done to him? I was pretty much certain Kazuya would never allow anyone to lord over him...but then again, Kazuya's a changed man.

And our baby! Kami! Does he even know! What would he say once he learns I have to give him or her up? Should I even continue on with this? It's our baby after all. But then again...I can't...I really...mustn't...

"Jun-chan?" Oni-chan looked at me apprehensively. "Is anything wrong? Why are you breathing that way?"

"Huh?" I snapped my head towards him. My heavy breathing didn't stop until I let out a throaty sob that sounded so pathetic. "I...don't know, Oni-chan...I don't know anymore...I don't know..."

I hadn't even realized we were already by the airport lobby...nor did I hear my own voice going shriller and shriller. Through my teary vision, I could see that people were gawking at me. What did I care! What did they! They don't know me! They don't know what I'm going through! Not even Oni-chan!

"Jun-chan, please. Get a hold of yourself."

"Get a hold..." I almost laughed. I pointed to my swelling middle, a pained expression on my face. Later, I would learn this to be another emotional outburst brought upon by hormones. "Look at me, Oni-chan! Look at me! Do you even unde---"

I was cut off. Not by my brother, no. By something else. Something that tickled inside of me. I held my breath and blinked several times. There it was again!

"Jun-chan?"

"Kami..." I whispered when I realized what it was. The tears fell down from my eyes, but not because of the previous reason. I put my palm softly on my belly and felt it. "Oni-chan...the baby is kicking..."

"Really!" a light sprang up in my brother's eyes as he instinctively reached to feel it. "Oh, wow! This is wonderful, Jun-chan! Oh! Another one!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Oni-chan was like a little boy again, on his first trip to an amusement park. But then...he had probably never felt a baby's kick from a mother's womb.

"This is wonderful," Oni-chan repeated, his joviality mirroring my own. He grew more excited when I told him it was the first time I actually felt it. "I'm so happy to be here for a first! And it kicked so hard too! I think it might be another boy. He'll become an excellent student of the Kazama-Ryu one day!"

"Maybe," I smiled, though I was pulled into depression again. Kazuya was supposed to be the one standing beside me and feeling our baby's first kick...not that I would deprive my brother of the same joy. But still...oh, how I wish Kazuya was here!

I followed my brother out of the airport, putting on a fake smile as I listened to him talk a storm about his plans for his future nephew.

A/N: Sorry if I'm writing at such a slow pace. I'm juggling between jobs and managing several websites as well as doing artworks. I'm also concentrating heavily on my own novel. I hope you understand. Watch for the next few chapters. meantime, don't forget to visit my site--- kazxjun.tk

**Chapter 13**


	13. Calling Back

"A Second Chance" 

**Author's notes:** This story is a sort of sequel to "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil", other than "As Evil Lay in the Arms of Purity" and "Obsession Possession" and can be considered a sort of prequel to "Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections, "The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2" and "The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" so I suggest you read those fics since it may have something to do with this. This fiction is from Jun Kazama's point of view. Some characters, situation and information may be fan-made. Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima, and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 13: Calling Back**

It took a little longer for me and Oni-chan to get to the dojo. For one thing, the minute we were out of the airport lobby, a call had come in for him that left him quite distraught. He had then asked the person to hold while he escorted me to a nearby coffee shop.

"What's wrong, Oni-chan?" I had asked.

"Businesses and all. I just have to take this call, if you don't mind, Jun-chan," and he had quickly left, still chattering on his cell phone.

Now, it's been almost an hour since he had started conversing. He wasn't anywhere I couldn't see. As a matter of fact, he was simply standing outside the coffee shop, still muttering away. I knew Oni-chan, just like any other Japanese men, was a workaholic. But...what work did he have besides being a master of our family dojo?

Then again, I really wouldn't know. My brother and I hadn't had much communication for five years...because of Jin. Jin! I almost forgot! I drained my cup of hot chocolate to the bottom and hurried outside.

"Jun-chan! Where are you going!" Oni-chan tore his ear away from the phone.

"I have to call Jin," I answered and hurried inside a nearby phone booth. It must've been just me, but I thought I saw my brother move further away, which was strange. After counting my money, I made the long distance call to my grandmother's house. The first ring had barely finished when the voice of an out-of-breath little boy answered.

"Mama?"

"Jin! How are you? How'd you know it was me?"

"You always keep your promises so I know you would call," he answered excitedly. "I miss you a lot, Mama. Big, big, big, a lot!"

"Me too, Jin," I almost choked my words. How I wished he were here right now! And again, not for the first time, I wondered how it would've been had he known about his new brother or sister. I could almost see Jin's face light up in the same way Oni-chan's had, had he the chance to feel his sibling's first kick.

"Mama? Why are you so quiet? Because you're in a hospital?" Jin asked.

"Uhm...yes," I forced the lie out. "Everyone's sleeping right now."

"Oh, you mean the babies?"

My breath caught.

"Hospitals are where babies come from, right?" Jin continued. "You told me that. Are you with the babies now?"

"Yes, Jin," I replied, putting a gentle hand over my belly. Even in Jin's innocent thinking, he may just have an innate knowledge of things. "I'm just...watching them through the glass...thinking about how cute you were when you were a baby."

"I wanna see the babies too," Jin whined. "All I've seen are baby animals. Maki told me about his little baby brother, who just came home from the hospital last night."

"The hospital nursery isn't a zoo, Jin," I reminded with a laugh. "By the way, where's your grandmother?"

"She's asleep. She's too tired and too old to play long."

"You have to be a bit understanding, Jin. Take care of your grandmother. And you should sleep now, too."

"But I want to talk to you long, long, long!"

"I'm sorry, Jin. I have to go," I turned to look at my brother, who was gesturing for me to come out. "The doctors are calling. I'll call you again tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright..."

"Blow me a little kiss, there."

He smacked his lips on the phone.

"Good night, Mama. I'll wait for your call tomorrow."

"Be good, Jin. Goodbye," after a short pause, I cradled the receiver.

**Chapter 14**


	14. Promises

"A Second Chance" 

**Author's notes:** This story is a sort of sequel to "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil", other than "As Evil Lay in the Arms of Purity" and "Obsession Possession" and can be considered a sort of prequel to "Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections, "The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2" and "The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" so I suggest you read those fics since it may have something to do with this. This fiction is from Jun Kazama's point of view. Some characters, situation and information may be fan-made. Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima, and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 14: Promises**

Oni-chan was strangely quiet on our way to the dojo. We had ridden the taxi in relative silence. I tried to make small talk but he answered with a grunt or with a simple yes or no. He wouldn't even look into my eyes when I tried to catch his gaze. He'd just continue to face forward, his face, hard and unreadable. And to think he had been joyous back in the airport.

"That's how business goes, Oni-chan," I said in a small voice. "Sometimes things are up, sometimes, down. We'll just have to go with the flow."

"What?" Oni-chan snapped out from his reverie and stared at me as if I had just appeared out of thin air. "Oh...oh, that. Uhm...it's nothing to worry about, Jun-chan. I was just...it's nothing. Don't worry," he patted my hand.

"Then, why are you so quiet?" I pursued.

"I'm just musing...thinking what it would be like to become a surrogate parent again," he inserted in a jolly way. "You won't need to worry. I'll provide him or her with the best possible care and education. I'll do my best to raise him. I..."

"You'll be a wonderful father, Oni-chan. I was witness to that," I nodded with a forced smile. Once again, I was reminded that I wouldn't be able to keep my own child.

When we finally got to the dojo, I hesitated by the gates. I stared at the large oak entrance, with a hanging sign in hiragana marked 'Kazama Dojo'. The fluorescent lamp began to flicker, bringing in the same feeling of trepidation and melancholia I had felt back in the airport. In a flash, I made a grab for my brother's wrist and tightened my fingers around it, making him turn around.

"What is it, Jun-chan?"

"I...I just can't believe I'm here..." I shook my head and blinked my tears away. I then gave him a penetrating stare. "Oni-chan...you have to promise me."

"Promise you what?" Oni-chan set down my luggage and moved a little closer to me.

"Promise, me Oni-chan," I stated vehemently, "Promise that whatever happens...no matter how much I cry or beg...you must take my child into your care. Don't...don't give in to my pleas. When the time comes...if need be...take him or her away forcefully!"

"Jun-chan! Calm down!"

"I have to say this now, Oni-chan," I tightened my grip on his wrist, "Because if I don't...You know I can't, or rather, mustn't raise this child. Promise me, Oni-chan. And promise me that you won't tell him or her about the truth until the right time comes."

"Alright, alright. I promise. Now, calm down," Oni-chan wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair in the same fatherly way as he did back when I was a little girl. This time, I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my eyes. "Boy. Those hormones are really getting to you..."

"It's not just the hormones, Oni-chan!" I refuted.

"Okay. Don't worry. I'll...keep that promise," he pulled back and looked at me with the same frantic eyes he had in the taxi. I questioned him silently with my own eyes but he turned away and took my luggage up the steps and into the dojo. I followed him slowly.

It had been a very long time since I had last set foot in this dojo...around five years ago. Nothing has changed much. There was still my favorite sakura tree beside the gate. There was still that same cobblestone paths leading to the dining hall, the sleeping quarters, the training grounds, and everything else; although tonight, it was particularly quiet. Usually, there would be several students scurrying about the grounds.

"I ordered the students to sleep early," Oni-chan answered as if he read my thoughts. "Jun-chan...if it's possible, I really wouldn't like anyone to see you in the next few months. The servants and students can be convinced not to say anything, but I'd much rather be careful. Things can be revealed by accident."

"Hai."

"I'll see to it that you get some exercise though. Our family quarters are private and its large enough now. You can walk through the halls every morning without anything or anyone bothering you."

"Yes. Thank you, Oni-chan."

We soon entered the family quarters and it proved to me that my brother was right. Some new wings had been added since I'd been here last. There were some new furniture and even some new hallways and rooms.

"Jun-chan...Can you tell me a bit about the father of your children? Ka...Kazuya, was it?"

I blinked at the back of Oni-chan's head as we walked slowly along the long hallway. Not once had he asked about Kazuya...as if it angered him to know who exactly it was that took me away from the threshold of purity. And now...

"He's not perfect, if that's what you're asking," I answered truthfully. "But I love him and he loves me. He's loyal to me as I am to him. He--"

"That's all I need to know," Oni-chan suddenly cut me off as he stopped in front of a large sliding door. He put his fingers on the handle but didn't open it. There was another eerie pause before he finally turned to me. In the dark, I couldn't see his face clearly...but I thought I could detect a tight smile on his lips.

"This is where you'll be staying," he said, "And other than it being one of the grandest rooms here, I have an inkling that you'll thoroughly enjoy your stay."

Oni-chan's behavior was so peculiar, I couldn't help but be more than a little curious about it. Before I could ask him though, he opened the door to what would be my room. The sudden blast of light from inside stunned me for a moment, causing me to squint but when I focused clearly, my mouth fell open.

No. I didn't notice the new and antique furniture. I didn't notice the large four poster bed (not futon) with the softest cotton covers and fluffy, cloud-like pillows. I didn't notice the large portrait of me, Oni-chan and our parents plastered on the wall. I didn't notice the sheer curtains that somehow brought warmth to the room. My incredulous eyes were focused solely on the person at the center it all, smiling impishly at me the way he always had.

"Hello, Jun."

"Kazuya!"

**Chapter 15**


End file.
